


bitten

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Summary: a series of non-chronological drabbles + oneshots about crown prince jinyoung and his lover.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. i. pillowtalk

Stirring, you were awakened from your slumber, feeling far too warm for your liking. Usually, a regular person would find the feeling of warmth welcoming in the middle of a winter night, but not you. For you, feeling warm meant that the person that meant to you the most was not with you.**  
**

With your eyes remaining closed, your arms stretched to their limits on either side of the king sized bed, finding nothing but sheets. Groaning, you begrudgingly opened your eyes and turned on your back, the thick blanket slipping down your torso as you sat up, leaving your chest exposed.

Without a single care in the world about your current state of undress, your eyes searched the room until you found the familiar red orbs staring back at you from the window. “Why are you awake?” you whined at your lover, not missing the way his eyes started to turn darker.

“My love, I don’t sleep,” he chuckled in amusement. “Why do you always forget this?”

“I forget my own name when it comes to you,” you muttered and your lover laughed louder before approaching you, sitting himself on the side of the bed.

“Did I wake you?” he asked tenderly, cupping your cheek. As always, you leaned into his touch, relishing in the stark contrast of his cool skin against your warmer ones.

“Yes,” you replied, planting a kiss on his palm. “I was too warm.”

With a sigh, he gently coaxed you to lie back down and pulled the blankets up to your chin. “It’s the dead of winter and I don’t want you getting sick on my watch,” he explained. “I have taken enough from you, my beloved. I will not be taking your good health whilst you still have it.”

Rolling your eyes, one of your hands escaped from underneath the confines of the blankets, reaching out for one of his own. With all your might, you dragged him onto the bed, thankful that he chose not to use his strength against you. Knowing that you would stay awake unless he appeased you, he compromised by laying next to you over the blankets, hoping that it was enough to sate you.

Not wanting to disregard his effort — even though it wasn’t entirely what you had in mind — you accepted his gesture. Cuddling into him, you buried your face in his chest as you wrapped your arm around his middle. The body against yours stiffened but you didn’t take offence to it, knowing that your lover was preparing himself for all different outcomes from this simple gesture, like he usually did. Planting a kiss on his chest where his beating heart would have been, you took this opportunity to save him from his sorrows. Even just for tonight.

“Jinyoung, you haven’t taken anything from me that I wouldn’t have given,” you smiled. “You are the love of my life. We are already bonded, even without you taking that step to make it so. With all that I am, I love you. All that I am, is yours.”

Jinyoung closed his eyes, praying to the heavens for the strength to resist you, even just for one more night. For centuries he waited for you and lord knows he would wait another century more if it meant you were safe. Conjuring up memories of you in his mind, he sifted through them to find the ones that would aid him. The memory of how warm your skin was against his and the memory of your blush tinting your cheeks. With a sigh, he ran his tongue against his incisors to soothe them, continuing the motion until they retracted to their usual length.

Gods, he didn’t deserve you. Even though he knew it, he wanted to be selfish for once in his life and chose to keep you by his side. In doing so, he promised himself that he would not do anything to harm you and that he would do anything in his power to keep you precious for as long as he possibly could.

Tenderly, he kissed every inch of your face — apart from where you wanted his cool lips the most — answering your earlier confession. You relented, knowing that you had already pushed him far enough tonight. 

“Sleep, my love,” Jinyoung cooed. “The Queen has requested your presence at the Council Meeting tomorrow. You need to look somewhat presentable.”

A yawn escaped you as you cuddled to your previous position, too tired to take his bait, which he was grateful for. “Rest well, my prince,” you exhaled as you let darkness consume you once again.


	2. ii. the first meeting

Staring out the window of his balcony, Jinyoung marvelled at the blanket of white snow that covered the land. While most despised the winter season as they were forced to stay home and hibernate, he revelled in it. Though, it wasn’t like Jinyoung was like most people, he wasn’t even a person. 

Jinyoung was a creature of the shadows.

Jinyoung was…  _ a vampire. _

Unlike most of his kind, his origin story was vastly different. With royal blood coursing through his veins, he was conceived by the King and Queen and was birthed into this world; the  _ first _ of his kind.

Not one to usually care about his status and the politics of it all, Jinyoung mostly kept to himself, locking himself in either his room or the castle library. His time was spent reading up on his ancestors and the history of the other creatures that inhibited his world. Every single creature fascinated him, but not as much as  _ humans _ did. So, he spent his sleepless days and sleepless nights learning about them.

As his nose stayed buried in his books, the Queen started to worry that even though he had been around for centuries, he still hadn’t managed to find his “ _ blood singer _ ”. So, as a doting mother would, the Queen would constantly send him multiple women —  _ human _ women at that — to see if any of them would turn out to be the Crown Prince’s  _ soulmate _ . 

Jinyoung would never admit it to his mother, but he hated what she did with a passion. It was true that he was centuries old and without a heart, but he was a fool who believed in the notion of  _ love _ . Lucky enough to witness it with the King and Queen, he wished it for himself too.

And lucky he was, because he then met  _ you _ .

At least he thought he was.

* * *

Meeting you was a complete accident — or maybe it was fate. 

Jinyoung had been hiking, a few hundred miles away from the castle, and had stopped by the frozen river to rest before an enticing scent wafted through the air, almost knocking him off his feet. Staggering to the nearest tree, Jinyoung clung on for dear life — almost snapping the whole of the tree in half. Curiosity got the better of him though and he continued to inhale the delectable scent, allowing it to overwhelm his senses.

The feeling was so foreign to him and as someone who had never met their soulmate before and didn’t understand the notion of it, he was left completely unaware of the predicament that he and his soulmate was in. With the threat and consequences far from his mind, Jinyoung followed the scent until he ended up outside of a cafe, another hundred miles in the opposite direction of the river. Finally regaining some of his senses back, he quickly looked around to try and gain his bearings and it dawned on him that he was somewhere he had never been before.

Suddenly, a breeze blew by and it was almost like everything was moving in slow motion. Jinyoung could feel the hairs on his skin rise and could see his own breath in front of him as he finally understood that something was  _ horribly wrong _ . A flicker of movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see the door of the cafe slowly opening.

Before he knew it, the scent that assaulted his senses and brought him to the unfamiliar town in the first place had returned  _ tenfold _ . The smell was so pungent and it consumed him, rendering him temporarily immobile and without control of his own self. It wasn’t until the door of the cafe fully opened, that he could finally move — and he almost wished he couldn’t.

By the door you stood, looking completely inviting and Jinyoung almost lost it. Tilting your head in confusion, your innocent doe eyes bore into his red ones and everything clicked into place. With his incredible speed, he was in front of you in a blink of an eye, barely stopping himself short of the cafe door. In horror, Jinyoung could feel his cuspids slowly becoming elongated as he caught sight of your throat. He could almost taste your blood on his tongue and he realised that he was getting closer and closer to doing something unthinkable. Something _ unforgivable _ .

Like you were put on this world to test him, you spoke and he swore he would have ravished you already if it wasn’t for the simple fact that you hadn’t invited him in. For once, his vampiric existence and their laws were of use to him. Jinyoung could only pray that he would remain uninvited.

“Are you okay?” you asked, timidly. At this day and age, you had encountered many of his kind before, but no one had reacted to you quite the way that he had. Something about him made you curious, made you unsure of yourself, and you wanted to find out more. 

Jinyoung couldn’t figure out what it was about you that had him acting that way. Though he was the Crown Prince, he had been around plenty of other humans before as he encountered them during his travels, and no one had affected him the way that you had. There was something about you; something that made him want to consume your whole being, yet protect you from him at the same time.

With all of his strength, he made his choice.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Jinyoung finally spoke, shifting his gaze away from your throat. Determined, he gripped the edges of the doorway as tight as he could as he slightly pushed his own body away from the threshold. “I beg of you, do not permit me entry.  _ Please. _ ”

Gasping, you finally understood why he was different. He was your  _ soulmate _ ; and while it pained you to not be able to help him, you agreed with him knowing full well that he had no idea what was happening. 

Jinyoung could see the gears in your mind turning but he was surprised to realise that he couldn’t read your mind. Neither could he compel you, which was another shock as it dawned on him that you had listened to him on your own accord. You were such a mystery to him and had piqued his interest, but he couldn’t dare to satisfy that curiosity now. Not when he would be putting you in danger. 

“Forgive me, but I need you to do one last thing for me,” Jinyoung pleaded urgently. He could feel his strength leaving him the longer he was in your presence. “I need you to ask me to leave.”

“I can’t—”

“You must,” he begged you.

“I don’t even know your name. I—”

“You won’t get the chance to know anything about me if you don’t ask me to leave  _ right now _ ,” Jinyoung asked of you, one last time. “ _ Please,  _ ask me to leave.”

Watching him with keen eyes, you could see how much pain he was in; how difficult his situation was. Ignoring the pain in your heart, you nodded, speaking the words he needed you to speak. “I want you to leave. You are not welcome here.”

In an instant, it was like a burden was lifted off of his shoulders. Throwing you a thankful smile, Jinyoung took one last look at you, etching you in his memory before turning to run. 

As far away from you as he could. 

A stray tear slid down your cheek as you wondered whether you would see him again and what it would mean if you did. He was your soulmate.

He was a creature of the shadows.

He was a vampire.

_ Why was fate so cruel? _


End file.
